


A Damn Good Morning

by afteriwake



Series: A Little Holmes [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Making Plans, Molly Cooking, Parenthood, Sharing a Meal, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wakes up to an empty bed and the smells of Molly cooking breakfast, and once he realizes he's spoiled her surprise of breakfast in bed they eat together at the table and talk in a rare moment of peace and quiet away from the children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Damn Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stbartsmolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stbartsmolly/gifts).



> So this was an answer to a fanfic ask meme prompt that **stbartsmolly** left me for a Sherlolly fic that was " _things you said at the kitchen table_." I thought it would work nicely in this series (which I hadn't planned on updating during Sherlolly Appreciation Week, so this was supposed to be my first update to it in forever) and for some reason felt inspired to write today since nothing else was catching my interest. Hope you guys enjoy it!

He was rather surprised to wake up to an empty bed. Normally he was up within at least thirty minutes of Molly getting out of bed, especially if the twins or Abigail had woken her up. He sat up in bed and stretched, and when he opened his eyes more fully he realized it was quite bright outside. Once he glanced at the nightstand and saw his clock he realized it was nearly nine in the morning.

He must have been more tired than he had thought.

He padded out of bed to make use of the loo and sniffed the air slightly. He smelled bacon and sausage. Turkey bacon and turkey sausage, specifically, and that meant Molly was up and about. He supposed that meant she _might_ have been planning on surprising him with breakfast in bed. He’d allowed his diet to make quite a few changes as Molly’s diet had changed so that she could lose the baby weight. He didn’t mind most of the changes, to be honest; she at least picked good tasting alternatives to the food he was used to. And he supposed if these were going to be permanent changes they could be worse.

He debated going back to bed and decided against it, wanting to get some coffee. He went out to the kitchen and saw Molly at the stove, humming as she cooked the eggs in the skillet. “Good morning,” he said, moving behind her and brushing her hair out of the way, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck.

She pressed back against him slightly, continuing to deal with the eggs. “Good morning, Sherlock,” she said. “You spoiled your surprise.”

“Breakfast in bed?” he asked. She nodded slightly. “I could always slip back into bed for you.”

“It’s all right. Maybe it’s for the best. If any of the children wake up, we’re both out here and we’re closer to them. Plus it’s easier to entertain them out here than it is in our bedroom,” she said.

“We do need to childproof that room, don’t we?” he said.

“At some point,” she said. “Go sit at the table. Breakfast is almost done.”

“All right,” he said, pressing a kiss in her hair. He moved to the table and sat down and a few minutes later Molly came over with his breakfast: sausage, bacon, eggs Benedict and a side of mixed melon chunks. He grinned at that and looked up at her. “Are you eating the same?”

She nodded. “Different type of eggs, though,” she said.

“You could always indulge a bit,” he said.

She tilted her head back and forth a bit, and then grinned. “Maybe I’ll have a bit of the Hollandaise sauce on my eggs, too. But I already scrambled mine.” She went back to the stove and then a few minutes later came back with her own plate and set her plate and bowl next to him before moving the high chairs around to move the chair next to him. Finally she sat down and watched as he began to eat. “So, do you like it?”

He nodded as he chewed. “Very nice. I definitely like this brand of sausage.”

“I can make sure I get it again if we switch from regular sausage. And the bacon as well, if you like it.” She took a bite of her own food. “I’m sorry you’re stuck having to eat healthy because of me.”

“I suppose it was time for me to start making some changes to what I ate,” he said. “Though I may still sneak down to the chippy every once in a while.”

“Once I get down to my ideal weight I may join you,” she said with a laugh. “I mean, we can eat more healthy foods here at home but indulge when we go out. That’s rather the point of going out, after all.” She had some more of her own food at that point. “It’d be nice to go out more often, though. But with everyone being so busy and all, I don’t know if that will happen often.”

Sherlock swallowed the food he was chewing. “We could start interviewing for live-in help. I know you don’t need to go back to Barts until the twins are a year old, at least, but the sooner we all get used to having someone here, the better off we’ll be.”

“Well, what are we going to want?” she asked. “I mean, do we want a nanny? A maid? Both?”

“I’m leaning towards someone who’s willing to do both,” Sherlock said. “But with more preference toward someone who will help with the children. We have three of them all under the age of two. I mean, the two of us, if we have help with Abigail, Rebecca and James, can handle keeping the house more or less clean enough. You saw the condition of this place before. I can handle some mess.”

Molly smiled at that. “Well, _you_ can. Me, on the other hand…” She had a bite of her eggs while she thought. “I suppose we can make it work. But our primary concern is finding someone who is good with the children?”

He nodded. “Yes. And I suppose we should figure out what we both want in someone who will be around our children. I would rather have someone like you, someone who wants them to enjoy being children. I don’t need someone drilling lessons in their head or trying to get them to learn things all the time.” She gave him a wide smile and then leaned over and kissed his cheek. When she pulled away he gave her a quizzical look. “What was that for?”

“Fatherhood has changed you a great deal, it seems,” she said with a fond smile. “And I quite like those changes.”

He grinned at that. “You do, do you?”

She nodded. “Very much.”

“Enough to perhaps forget about breakfast and adjourn to the bedroom when the three of them are all still asleep?” he suggested.

Her smile grew wider. “I think our breakfast might taste horrible when it’s cold, but toast and marmalade will do just fine,” she said, pushing her chair back and offering Sherlock her hand. He took it, and when he was standing he pulled her closer. “Let’s go back to bed, dear, and I’ll show you just how much I enjoy all the changes that have happened over the last year and a half or so.” He leaned down to kiss her before she began backing them to the bedroom, trying to stay close and continue kissing him, and all he could think about was this life, with her and the children and all of it, suited him far more than he ever could have hoped for, and he was damn glad he had it.


End file.
